infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT54G2 v1.0
Your here: .../.../.../My Wireless Gear/Linksys WRT54G2 v1.0 __TOC__ =Specs= Serial Num. = CSV0 FCC ID = Q87-WRT54G2V1 CPU Type = BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354 chip rev 3) CPU Speed = 240MHz Flash = 2MB RAM = 16MB Switch = BCM5354KFBG (Integrated) Wireless = BCM5354KFBG (Integrated) Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 13 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss4 afterburner acktiming Port Count = 1-10/100 WAN, 4-10/100 LAN MiniPCI slots = No Power = 12V/.5A Color of LEDs = USB = No Serial = Yes JTAG = Yes Special Features = NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Works well as a client, client bridge, repeater, repeater bridge. Not enough flash space to make it an optimal gateway. =Flashing= These are instructions for the WRT54G2 V.1 ONLY 1. Download ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/eko/WRT54G2V1%20Flashing/VxWorksKiller-G2V1-new.bin 2. Download ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/eko/WRT54G2V1%20Flashing/dd-wrt.v24-10709_NEWD_micro.bin 3. Download ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/eko/WRT54G2V1%20Flashing/ tftp.exe 4. Reset the router to defaults on the Linksys Admin page, and let it reboot or manually reboot it after its finished. Read the peacock announcement http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 and take special note of number 11, (how to tftp). 5. Set your computer to a static IP address of 192.168.1.8 and 255.255.255.0 for a mask and plug ethernet cable into LAN port of the G2v1 unit. 6. Log in admin page (username is blank, password = admin) and navigate to firmware upgrade page. Browse to the VxWorksKiller-G2V1-new.bin file, press Upgrade and wait 120 seconds for it to reboot on its own, if it does not, then powercycle the router manually. Wait another 12 0seconds and reboot it again. Router should now be listening for tftp transfer of dd-wrt firmware. 7. Tftp the DD-WRT firmware to the router, use "dd-wrt.v24-10709_NEWD_micro.bin" that you downloaded in step 2; after sucessful tftp, wait 3 min for the router to finish writing new nvram deafults, etc... It should reboot on its own at least two times, so give it 3 min and then go to http://192.168.1.1 (If it not reboot on its own, wait another 1 min, and then power cycle it) 8. When if finishes booting up...do a hard reset on the unit...let it boot again, and configure. 9. Upgrade the NEWD_Micro.bin build 12548 after you have dd-wrt running, following the steps in note 1 of the peacock announcement 10. Don't forget to set your computer back to automatically obtaining DHCP and DNS. =Upgrading= * How to upgrade if dd-wrt is already installed =Reverting= Warning - There is only one way to revert at this time. Through JTAG and it has a generic mac address that can be fixed with mac clone. OK...anyone willing to try it with JTAG...here is a "generic" original Linksys wholeflash for the WRT54G2V1. It has an embedded MAC address of 00:21:29:00:00:01 This MUST be loaded back to the unit with JTAG...no exceptions. This is an altered/edited wholeflash.bin file from my virgin unit...before dd-wrt was loaded. EDIT - reported to be working. redhawk *generic-WHOLEFLASH.BIN - This is vworks, not linux ridley Reverting WRT54G2 to vxworks WITHOUT JTAG =JTAG/Serial Info= JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery Thi section is in need of cleanup! Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o TX 2 o RX 3 o N/C 4 o GND 5 o Hyper terminal Setup In Windows XP, Click Start Button-->All Programs-->Accessories-->Communication-->HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File-->Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial recovery Modified Redhawk0 instructions # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have tftp.exe ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....hard reset...then config # when it stops spitting out txt in the serial consol....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, Hard reset or 30/30/30...then config # you'll see it boot up =Pictures= =Notes= * Linksys WRT54G2 now supported Category: English Documentation Category: Linksys